All planned out
by Immorura
Summary: Set after book 21. Stephanie and Ranger are finally together. But it maybe too good to be true. CONTAINS strong language and subject matter some may find upsetting.
1. Stephanie

It had been 8 longs months since my trip to Atlantic City with Ranger. But my return to Trenton was just the beginning of my fears.

_8 months earlier…._

After a long and heated argument with Joe, I had decided it was better to call it off- permanently.

His paranoia was really starting to bug me and I had already told him- about a thousand times- that nothing had happened between me and Ranger. My anecdote about saving all those people didn't seem to sink into his testosterone filled head either.

But just a couple of days later, things had seemed too have turned out for the better…

"Ranger…" I felt my eyes widen as I found Trenton's _Batman _standing in my living room. "What brings you here?"

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he stood leaning against the sofa with his arms across his chest.

"You, Babe," He replied, his dark brown eyes never leaving me. "I heard about you and Morelli."

I made a face before looking away from him. "Oh…yeah…_Mr. Paranoid_…"

"There's more to it than that." He pushed himself off the sofa and stepped towards me. I didn't miss the painful and uncertain look in his eyes. "I saw what Vlakto did to that man before he dragged you to the roof."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried not to gag at the memory. I felt Ranger's arms pull me against him and I let my weight rest against his strong frame.

The smell of his Bulgari shower gel seemed to clear my head; I inhaled as much as I could.

He stroked my hair as he continued. "It never struck my mind when I realised he could have done the same thing to you. If he did…I'd lose you."

My eyes opened. Ranger was the last person to share any personal thoughts and feelings; especially with and/or about me.

After checking in to the damned Monkey Hotel in Atlantic City (and like always), I couldn't read his face or body language. Inviting me to join him in the shower- which I kind of regretted declining- was normal from what I expected. But even when my grandma walked in on him –butt naked- he didn't even blush or cringe.

Although he did say he considered marrying me…

I looked up at him. "But you didn't. You've never failed to save my life, Carlos."

Warmness filled his gaze when I called him by his real name. "Vlakto was a very dangerous man. It was a good job the route he decided to take gave me an opportunity where I could take him by surprise."

My eyes fell onto the healing wound on his arm where Vlakto's knife sliced him.

"After arriving back to Trenton, I had some time to think and realise what an idiot I am. How many times have you almost been killed or kidnapped by dangerous lunatics that my company have been after?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. 12?"

"12 times too many..." He sighed. "I've been stupid not to understand that I've been taking for granted the time we have to spend together. Even if you were still with Morelli, there was nothing stopping me from being with you just as a friend."

I felt my heart pound as my hopes built up but my brain told me not to jump to conclusions.

Ranger placed a hand on the side of my face and stoked my cheek with his thumb. "Stephanie…If it's not too soon for you, I want us to be together. I don't want to waste any more time that we can spend as a couple."

I almost forgot to breathe. "R-really? You mean it?"

He smiled warmly before holding me closer to him and kissed me.

.

A few weeks had passed and the pressures of being in a love triangle had vanished. I couldn't believe how happy I felt.

Okay, I still had the lame job, my mother kept pestering me and my grandma kept asking for a nude photo of my new boyfriend. But I had a lot of upsides.

Joyce Barnhardt was still a bounty hunter and when she heard about me and Ranger, I couldn't help but relish her misery and envy.

"Enjoy it while you can, Plum. You said the same thing about the _Dick-guy _and I still rode him like a horse!" She snarled.

I looked at her and smirked. "And yet you got nowhere with Joe even when we broke up. But now that I'm with Carlos, Barnhardt, you might actually get lucky with him."

Connie and Lula burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Barnhardt got somebody else's left overs!" Connie cackled.

Joyce's face turned red. "Don't get cocky! I've never had a man turn me down!"

"Oh per-lease!" Lula scoffed. "We all know wha' a great an' _hun-keh _man Ranger is! He'd never do nothin' to hurt Stephanie and we're all sure as hell tha' he wouldn't waste his time with a whore like you!"

Joyce stormed out of the bond's office and slammed the door behind her.

I grinned. "I love my life right now."

"Ya' know Steph, when I heard abou' you and Ranger, I thought I'd hate ya guts." Connie said, smiling at me over her computer screen. "Bu' it's clear t' see, you deserve to be together!"

"I second that." Lula nodded. "Not tha' I'm sayin' anythin' but if he does anythin' to upset you, I'll make earrings out of his balls!"

I laughed. "Thanks girls."

.

"I still can't understand why you picked this…_Ranger _person over Joseph." My mother babbled, taking a quick glance towards the new whiskey cabinet in the corner of the dining room. "What could you possibly see in someone like him to a police detective?!"

"What I wanna know is why does Edna looks like she's having a stroke every time you say his name." My dad said.

"She saw him naked in Atlantic City." I explained.

"_Amazing…_" Grandma muttered with a slack jawed smile.

Dad grunted and started chewing on his meatloaf.

"_Saw him naked?!" _Mom exclaimed, getting up and heading towards the whiskey cabinet. "D-d-does he-"

"She walked in on him in the shower!" I said quickly. "And besides mom, I learned a lot from my mistakes when I married _The Dick. _I mean Joe did prove he had changed since high school but…he was too possessive."

Mom pressed her lips together. The cabinet door was half open. "Well…it is your decision and as long as…_Ranger _treats you right. But doesn't he have a…_normal _name?"

"Of course he does. His full name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He goes by his middle name but _Ranger _just seems to stick. And by the way, he's the reason why Grandma stopped ticking things off her bucket list."

She blinked at me. "Really?" Mom closed the door and sat back down; smiling as she pushed away her whiskey glass. "I like him a little more now…."

That was when I decided my life was great. My arch-enemy was pissed off and insanely jealous and my mother had stopped pestering me about getting re-hitched. Now I just had to deal with my grandmother wanting a photo of a naked Ranger.

I wonder how good I am at photo-shopping…

.

It had been 2 months since me and Ranger officially became a couple.

I was sitting in my living room watching a re-run of some old movie that was older than my grandma and was on the brink of dying of boredom when I heard the locks tumble. _The back of my neck tingled. _

Ranger came in and took slow deliberate steps towards me.

"Are you bored out of your mind too?" I asked as I stretched my arms above my head.

"It's only 8:30." He smirked.

I pouted. "There's no exact time for being bored. You can get bored at midnight or at midday or…whenever!"

"True." His lips made a sweet smile but I noticed it never reached his eyes which weren't scanning me up and down. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet to wrap his arms around me. "But I never get bored." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him and studied his face. My spidey-senses started to tingle. "You're not telling me something."

Ranger blinked at me. "You and your damn senses…" He muttered.

My arms slid around his neck. "C'mon. Spit it out. You know I'm going to drive you nuts until you tell me." I said, twirling my finger around a loose strand of hair that escaped his ponytail.

His warm brown eyes gazed into mine as his arms tightened around me. It took a while for him to speak. "I've been claimed to go to Russia. Word has spread some associates of Vlakto are planning a revenge attack or…or something much worse like…_ethnic cleansing._"

I stared at him. "H-here? In Trenton?"

He shook his head. "We don't know. Since I'm the one who threw him off the roof, they could be targeting here or my old home town."

Ranger let out a sigh and looked away from me. "If these people are anything like Vlakto, they'll be more dangerous and sadistic than he was. The whole thing is a suicide mission, Stephanie."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "S-so that means…"

Ranger held me closer to him. His hand cradled the back of my head as I listened to his steady heartbeat. "I might not comeback."

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut as they ran down cheeks and my arms tightened around his waist.

A scream and a sob lodged in my throat but I fought them down despite wanting to release my frustrations.

I was angry.

I was distressed.

_I was heartbroken…_

But I should have known something like this would happen. If it's too good to be true then it usually is.

I should have known if I was happy for the first time since I divorced or lost my first job, there was bound to be something to ice the world's _Fuck-Stephanie's-life-up _cake.

"_Babe?" _

I looked up at Ranger whose eyes were bright and moist. He caressed my cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I want to spend the time I have left here, with you. What do you want to do?"

I gazed at him thoughtfully; switching my eyes towards my bedroom door before looking back to him.

He followed my trail but I sensed the uncertainty in his aura. "But Babe, I don't have any-"

I quickly glanced at the calendar on the coffee table and smiled before interrupting him. "It's okay. We won't need any. Now is a safe time."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Ranger smiled gently before bringing his lips down onto mine. My arms slid up his chest and locked around his neck as he pulled me against him with one hand tangled in my hair and the other gliding up and down my back.

After we parted for breath, I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

.

I remembered falling asleep in his arms after hours of bliss. But when I woke up, I was alone with the blankets wrapped around me.

I felt something round and metal in my hand. I looked down and saw Ranger had left me his gold earring.

That had done it. I cried.

_6 months later. _

So here I am now sitting in my pyjamas with Lula brushing my hair while Connie cooked dinner for us in the kitchen.

I didn't know what I would do without them.

During the first 4 months after Ranger left, Connie managed to get me some easy skips to catch so I'd still have some cash in the bank.

But until I couldn't cope with the ache of swollen feet, a nagging back pain, headaches and an immense loss in appetite, my 2 Godsends always made sure my fridge was stocked and found ways to make me laugh. They looked after me better than my own mother.

"We owe you, Steph." Lula said, rubbing my shoulders after she tied my hair into a braid. "Especially me. I mean if we never met, I'd either be dead or still a ho."

"And I'd have nothin' to blackmail Vinnie with." Connie smiled, bringing in a tray of plates into the living room. "It's hard t' believe but I don' see many of his relatives who are eager t' dish da dirt on 'im."

I grinned as she handed me a plate of 3 cheese macaroni. "I'm surprised his wife isn't willing to talk. She deserves better than weasel-boy."

"Oh she talks alright! How'd ya think I was allowed to keep a gun in my desk draw?" Connie handed a plate to Lula before sitting down on the sofa with us. "An' by the way, I've got pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

I could have cried again as I rested my head on her shoulder. "Connie, can I adopt you?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

We ate while watching anything that wasn't remotely tear-jerking or a chic-flick. _Ghostbusters_ was on the list along with a load of family-oriented movies like _DreamWorks_ and _Disney_. Although, _Bambi, Dumbo and The Lion King _were avoided.

We were in the middle of watching _Toy Story 2_ when there was a knock at the door. Lula got up and answered it.

"Erm, Steph? Is now a good time for visitors?"

I looked over the couch and saw Joe standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Cupcake." He said quietly. "I…I came to see if you were okay."

Lula growled. "An' it only took you 6 damn months to get 'round to it!"

Joe frowned at her while looking as though he wished he had brought his gun.

I smirked, "It's okay, Lula. Let him in."

She jerked her head towards the living room as she stepped aside for him to enter.

Joe walked towards the couch before looking at Connie and Lula. "Could you give us a minute to talk?"

Lula stared at him as though he had called her the 3-lettered-F-word while Connie looked uncomfortable.

"Go on girls, I'll be okay."

Connie nodded and got up off the sofa before following Lula into the kitchen.

Lula turned to Joe again. "Just so you know, Morelli. If we come back an' find her cryin' I'll sit on you!"

Joe nodded. "Noted."

The kitchen doors closed.

I pushed myself off the sofa and stood in front of him with my arms folded across my chest as he looked me up and down. "Nice PJs."

"Why are you here, Joe?" I sighed.

"Connie told me what happened. I didn't believe it at first but when I didn't hear or see you as much…" He let out a breath of air. "I didn't want to see you looking depressed or upset because of _him._"

My eyes narrowed. "There's a reason why I ran you over, Morelli."

"But at least _I didn't_-"

"You don't get it Joe!"

"But Cupcake-"

"It was my fault!" I blurted out. "Don't think for minute Ranger would ever do this to me, you hypocrite!"

My fingers instinctively touched the earring hanging on the gold chain around my neck as Joe gaped at me.

He shook his head. "Look Steph, I know from…_personal experience_ that all the ladies-"

"_No…"_ My voice cracked as tears blurred my vision. "You don't understand. The whole thing was my idea before he left for Russia."

"Oh…" He said, looking embarrassed as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Well…"

There was a moment of silence before he gave up trying to find the right words.

"Does anyone else know? Have you told anyone?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "No. Like I said, I had to find out from you to believe it…also, Connie threatened to castrate me if I did."

I couldn't help but smile at that last part. "Could we keep it that way? The last thing I need is for my mother to send me to a convent."

"Of course," He smiled briefly. "But everyone's asking where you've been, Cupcake. Your mother's worried about you…well, more than usual, and people are asking me questions I can't answer."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "You could tell them about Ranger being away. Say that I haven't had any contact with him for a while and…and I'm assuming the worst. Tell them I want to be alone for a while but…I'm fine."

I looked back at him again. Joe's face was tense with concern as his lips parted; uncertain of the words that may come out.

He took a deep breath. "Look Steph, I might have a burning hatred for Manoso…but I still care about you. I'm not expecting us to get back together or anything…but just give me a call if you need anything or if there's anything I can do."

I smiled as I wiped away the unshed tears. "Thanks Joe. That really means a lot."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I returned the hug before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Take care."

And he walked out the door.

"_Should I be sitting on him now?!" _


	2. Ranger

Ranger glared at the road ahead of him as he leant back in the passenger seat.

Tank, his right-hand man, was driving a Rangeman van and had just picked him up after his plane had landed.

"Vlakto's guys were that bad, eh Boss?" He asked. "Though you look you don't give a damn."

Ranger glanced at him and made a small smirk. "I did what I had to do. It's over now. No more terror plots from the Russians who give their county a bad name."

He closed his eyes and breathed out a silent sigh. The vile images still plagued his mind.

When he was informed about Vlakto's associates, he expected sadists cooking up plans similar to what had happened in Atlantic City.

But he had never anticipated finding what he could only describe as an underground concentration camp, filled with terrified young pregnant women and children.

He felt his blood boil when he remembered the terrified faces of the children working with dangerous chemicals and wiring, and some of the female captives, most of them were young expectant girls.

They were all born into slavery.

That's what the immoral place was: a slave breeding ground.

"I'm just fucking glad I gave what came to those bastards." Ranger growled.

"You didn't give me the whole story." Tank said without looking at him. "Talking helps."

He gave him a nod before taking in a deep breath. "Vlakto's men had kidnapped children for work and young women and girls either for reproducing or just sex. Most of them weren't even Julie's age."

Tank murmured something inaudible.

"Exactly," Ranger agreed. "We discovered they were using child slavery to make resources for weapons and bombs. The youngest were barely 4 years old."

He shook his head as the memories rewound themselves before his mind's eye. "I don't know what was worse when we raided the place. What we saw or hearing the screams of the girls being raped."

Tank patted his shoulder. "You did good Manoso. You brought them to justice and I bet the Russian Government will give their asses a hell of a whoopin'!"

Ranger made a small smile.

"Anyway, concentrate on what really matters now. Ya Babe is waiting for ya. Have you got what ya need?"

He patted his right pocket. "Yep. Thanks again for bringing over."

"No problem, Boss."

Although he made no physical signs of showing it, warmth evolved in his chest at the thought of seeing Stephanie again.

He hadn't seen her in almost 7 months and it still tortured him that he couldn't keep in touch with her. She probably went through more than he did.

Tank was driving him to her apartment now despite it being 3am. He couldn't wait to unlock her front door, climb into her bed to wrap her sleeping from in his arms and hold her close to him. He prayed he'd never have to be apart from her for so long ever again.

In what felt like a lifetime, Tank finally dropped him off at the apartment building where Ranger took the stairs 2 steps at a time. He reached her door and picked the locks with ease before quietly inching it open. He walked in and was surprised to see the television was on, flashing previews of sitcoms and trailers.

The blaring light outlined a sleeping figure on the sofa. Ranger smiled and silently turned on a nearby lamp.

Underneath a patchwork quilt, Stephanie lay fast asleep with her curls tied back in a braid. He knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he caressed her face before placing a kiss on her sweet lips.

"_I'm home, Babe." _He whispered.

He got up, opened her bedroom door before turning the TV off and, with the desire of wanting her in his arms starting to overwhelm him, he went back to her side intending to carry her to her bed.

But when Ranger carefully pulled away the quilt, he froze.

At first, he thought he was hallucinating - thinking his mind was deceiving him after the despicable events in Russia.

He blinked a couple of times; shook his head even.

But he quickly concluded that he wasn't seeing things at all as he stared at her swollen stomach; a patch of skin poking out between the white sleeveless top and pink flannel pyjama pants.

Ranger shook his head slowly.

_Was Stephanie really pregnant with his child? _

Of course she was!

She would never betray him like that. She even made sure that their last night together was filled with all the love and passion they had.

_But she said it was a safe time…_

Ranger didn't ponder on that thought. He was no expert on the female anatomy.

Careful not to wake her up, he slid one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. With a little more effort than usual, he carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed before going back into the living room to retrieve the quilt and placed it over her.

After staring at her peaceful silhouette for a few heartbeats, Ranger emptied his pockets onto a nightstand, stripped down to his boxers, lay beside her and took her into his arms before leaving a kiss on her forehead as he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

Stephanie was still asleep when the morning sun beams spilled into the room so Ranger took the time to gaze at her peaceful state, propped up on one elbow.

He smiled when he noticed his gold earring he had left with her, hanging on a golden chain around her neck but frowned when he remembered what he had discovered.

Without disturbing her, he gently pulled the quilt away enough so he could see her swelled stomach.

Ranger couldn't help but feel somewhat of a hypocrite after what he had hoped for the bastards in Russia to suffer as their punishment.

But then again, he never intended Stephanie to get pregnant nor did he force her in to anything.

In fact, it was her idea - she had wanted it. It was how she wanted to spend their final hours together before he left Trenton.

The guilt tugging at his heart-strings eased slightly when he banished the unwanted thoughts which were quickly replaced with the realisation that he was going to be a father for the second time.

Ranger wasn't proud that he had already fathered a daughter he barely saw with his ex-wife, but he knew he helped a lot to provide for her as well as giving her his name - unlike many so called _men_ who didn't even lay eyes on who they brought into the world.

He placed a hand on Stephanie's stomach.

A little bump nudged at his fingertips, making him blink in surprise and recoil slightly with his fingers skimming over her skin.

_It kicked…_

A grin slowly spread across his lips as Ranger pressed his palm where he had felt the little foot inside.

_It kicked again…_

_And again…_

_And again…_

"_Couldn't you wait until noon?" _Stephanie moaned groggily. _"It's too early…"_

Ranger smirked. "_El bebé _must get that from me."

"_No kidding." _She sighed.

Her blue eyes snapped open suddenly and locked onto his; gaping at him in disbelief.

"_R-Ranger?" _Stephanie whispered.

She hesitantly reached out and stroked his face with her fingertips. Ranger placed his hand over hers with a warm smile before kissing it. "_Babe."_

Tears slid down cheeks as she threw herself into his arms. She clung on to him; burying her face against into his shoulder while breathing out shaky sobs.

Holding her close to him, Ranger sat them both up while calmingly rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Stephanie took a few deep breaths and looked up at him with a small smile. "When did you get back?"

"Last night. Tank dropped me off after the plane landed." He smiled back but his eyes fell to her stomach. "Babe, I-"

"It's my fault!" She croaked, fresh tears falling. "I got the dates mixed up. I was so stupid…I should have given up some time so we could have bought-"

Ranger silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. _"Shhh, Babe._ You didn't get pregnant by yourself. I'm glad I got back in one piece so you won't have to go through everything else on your own."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and she leant against him.

"Lula and Connie have been looking after me." Stephanie sniffed. "They've been great too. Joe came over as well and said to call him if I needed anything."

She took another deep breath as she wiped away some stray tears. "Apart from the hospital, nobody else knows. Not even our families or friends or the guys at Rangeman. I haven't seen anyone for 6 months because I'm sure my mother would dis-own me if I have a kid out of wedlock or if you never came back from Russia."

"She has no reason to now. I'm sure your grandmother will be delighted, as will mine, and your dad…?" He shrugged. "But my sisters will be thrilled to know and they won't care about it being out of wedlock. Then there's Julie."

She smiled brightly. "I forgot about her! I didn't even realise she'd be a half-sister." Her grin faulted. "But I'm still worried about what my mother will think. Then there's the whole damn Burg who will be dying to know and gossip about it…"

He didn't answer straight away.

After holding her close to him for a few more moments, Ranger leaned towards his side of the bed and swiped his hand over the nightstand.

"Babe?" He asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Stephanie mumbled, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Until the baby is born, we'll keep it a secret. When the time comes to tell our families, we'll say we were engaged first before it was conceived but that we decided not to tell anyone I proposed to you because of my mission in Russia."

She stared at him thoughtfully. "That's a pretty good plan. But…" She held up her left hand. "We kinda need a ring…"

Ranger smirked. "Like this?"

He opened a small black box he held in the palm of his hand. Stephanie's mouth fell open as it revealed a gold banded ring topped with a heart cut tourmaline jewel between 2 smaller shaped peridots.

"_Our birthstones…" _She whispered, beaming at him.

He nodded. "I had it all planned out before I had to leave Trenton but all I could do was buy the ring," Ranger slid of the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her. "At least I can recite my speech."

Stephanie's eyes shone tear bright as he held her left hand in his.

"Stephanie Plum, I love you. Every moment when we're together, you make me want to be a better man. You are the reason why I realised I can love again and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Would you do me the honour, of making me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she nodded eagerly with a growing grin. "_Yes!" _ She breathed. "_Yes I will, Carlos!" _

The second Ranger slipped the ring onto her finger Stephanie threw her arms around his neck. Ranger gladly returned the embrace before they both leaned back to beam at each other and join their lips into a passionate kiss.

After they parted for breath, he looked at her stomach again and placed both his hands against it. _"Usted es nuetro don de lo alto, pequeña."_

Ranger's smile brightened as he felt a soft prod against the palm of his hand. He pressed his lips to it and looked back at Stephanie.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"_You are a gift from above, little one._" He replied warmly, kissing her bump again when he felt another kick.

Stephanie leant over and opened the draw of the twin nightstand to pull out a brown envelope. "I got scanned the other week and had a photo printed."

She pulled it out and handed it to him.

Ranger felt his heart swell as he gazed at the black and grey silhouette; able to make out a pair of tiny hands.

"Did they tell you what it is going to be?"

Her smile enlightened the love in her eyes as she nodded. "It's girl. Lula and Connie have already started searching for baby stuff for me."

Ranger held her gaze with an adoration coating his dark brown spheres as he sat beside her on the bed; placing an arm around her and resting his free hand on her front. "We should make them godmothers."

"Definitely."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Stephanie looked down at her stomach before resting her head against him and breathed out a happy sigh. "Yeah. _Ricarda Michelina Manoso."_

He laughed softly. "They sound like our names."

"Uh-huh." She grinned. "I had it all planned out."


End file.
